The transformation: Werewolves
by Fighter23
Summary: "But it couldn't have been her! It would mean she was a werewolf and werewolves aren't real. Right?" The first part of my new supernatural series The transformation. Rachel becomes a werewolf because of her Genetic line, and she most learn how to control her abilities without blowing her cover. Puckleberry sibiling ship with Samchel/Faberry/Pezberry/Cherry friendship. Rachel/OC?
1. Chapter 1

"_Daddy! Please no!" An 8 year old Rachel sobbed as she moved her father's suitcase so he couldn't get it. Her twin Noah was busy pushing the door closed so his mother couldn't leave. _

"_Rachel I'm sorry we have to leave." Her father said grabbing both suitcases._

"_Why are you leaving?" Noah said also crying. Their father looked at their mom and they both came down in front of them and sighed._

"_Something has happened that we can't tell you. When you're older one of you will understand. We promise." Their father explained._

"_We love you and we will miss you so much." Their mother said hugging them both and kissing them on the cheek. They took their suit cases and left. The twins looked in the window watching them leave with tears running down their face._

She didn't know what was wrong with her. I mean sure she was angry (the football team trashed her car and she got slushied 20 times in a row), and it was the anniversary of the day her parents left her and Noah (they just left. They said goodbye and gave them to their grandmother when they were 8, except grandma died when they turned 14), and the glee club had once again been rude to her, but that was kind of usual. After being slushied, she ran. She didn't know where her legs were running but her legs were running super fast. Like she had never seen them run this fast before. All the sudden she had lost balance on her legs and had to start running with her hands, to get her balance back in order. Somehow Rachel's legs had carried her into the woods. In the center of the woods the stood their hunched over; she was in pain. Not the I-hit-my-leg-with-the-blade-of-a-razor-scooter pain. Real pain. She felt her clothes ripping and tearing as her back started to crack. Her fists became clenched to the point where her knuckles were white. But she soon had to unclench them because she felt long sharp nails grow. More like- claws? She felt hair growing out of her everywhere. She groaned in pain. Soon that groan became a loud powerful scream then that scream turned into a growl. Suddenly she was walking on all fours, had blonde hair growing out of her like a dog and she was hungry. She went around the woods destroying things at first because she had no idea what was going on with her body. She then learned that she had to eat something because she had a new, _stronger_ appetite. She saw a deer from afar. With instincts (and her new enhanced senses) she had caught the deer and ate it with delight. After roaming around for what seemed like hours her body went back to human form. Instead her shirt was ripped so one sleeve was torn off, her skirt had became shorter, and she was wearing no shoes. _What time is it?_ She thought in her head. She thought and suddenly she heard something in her head. _12:51 a.m_. She suddenly panicked and ran home. Trying to control the beast that had tried to come over her again. She got home to see Noah on the couch angry.

"Where have you been? It's almost 1 in the morning!" He said furious. She stayed silent. She felt anger come upon her. _So first he throws a drink in my face, now he cares?_ But she still had no idea, what had come over her body earlier, so she tried to keep her anger intact. For all she knew, after that she could be the incredible Hulk.

"I was some where. Stop acting like you care so much." She said her anger rising.

"I do care and you know damn well I do. What happened to your clothes? They look worse than usual." He said and he started to laugh at the end. She was mad like she had never been. Rachel was confused. People had pissed her off a lot of times in her life, and her twin brother is making his usual asinine jokes. Why was she so mad? In the first time in her life she felt like she could actually kill a human being.

"Fuck you." She said and he stopped laughing and wore a shocked look on his face.

"Rachel I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you so mad." He said trying to explain himself. Rachel couldn't even look at him, let alone talk to him so she turned around and punched the wall. Here was the most confusing moment ever. Many times in her life she had seen Noah punch a wall and she had even punched a wall before; but NEVER, ever had they ever been so angry or so strong that they put a _hole_ in the wall. Without looking back she stormed into her bedroom. She looked around. It wasn't pink or bright at all. He brother spread rumors on purpose. Her room was actually black. When they were kids, Noah dared her to paint it black and she did. Once she became older, she wanted to paint it pink but never got the time. She was happy she didn't or else she would be mad at that current moment. She stripped off her clothing angrily, and put her hair in a high bun. She went into the bathroom that was in her room and carefully and gently turned on the bathtub (if she wasn't careful she would break it). She put herself in and exhaled as she closed her eyes. _Calm down Rachel. Calm down_. When she opened her eyes she saw blonde golden hair come out of her black into the tub. Rachel was both confused and scared. What in the fuck was happening to her body? She quickly got out of the bath tub and got in her pajamas. It was 40 degrees out but she was hot. She put on plaid pajama shorts and a college tee shirt. Her hair was put into a ponytail because it being down annoyed her. She looked at her comforter. Pink. The color became too bright for her too handle. She ripped it off and grabbed an old gray comforter that had never been used and put it on her bed. She turned off the lights and laid in bed. Thinking of what happened earlier. Her memory suddenly became like watching a super HD video. Like somebody else filmed it. There was an animal- maybe a dog or even wolf. Its coat was blonde and it was gold blonde. The eyes of this animal were light blue but they turned red sometimes and the nose was really small. She was that animal. She turned into that animal. But it couldn't have been her! It would mean she was a werewolf and werewolves aren't real. Right?


	2. Please Read!

**READ UNTIL COMPLETE END!**

**A/N:**

**I'm really sorry about doing this! I hate it when I get excited for an update and its an A/N. But.. I'm deleting this story. I know I suck but I'm pretty sure I am. I worte a whole 2****nd**** chapter and my laptop deleted it. I know that isn't an excuse but…. Anyways I will be writing another supernatural fanfic in which Rachel has powers. BUT YOU GUYS HAVE A CHOICE! YOU COULD VOTE ON WHETER YOU WANT THIS SERIES TO CONTINUE OR I COULD DELETE AND MAKE A NEW ONE. VOTING ENDS JUNE 1****ST****! Once again I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Stay Strong,**

**~Fighter **


End file.
